VacationBonding Time
by skyeward.fitzsimmons.captasha
Summary: The team goes on vacation for three weeks. Between loud neighbors and first dates, this vacation is crazy all around.(SkyeWard, FitzSimmons, Philinda) rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The team was on vacation for three weeks. They were staying in a hotel, where everybody but Fitz and Simmons had separate rooms. Nobody wanted to split up Fitz and Simmons, and if they tried, they would end up in the same room anyway.

Skye's phone buzzed, it was ten thirty, who would be texting her at this hour? Of course, her S.O. would.

The text read, "hey, Skye, can I hang in your room for a while? My neighbors are being really loud. It's really disturbing."

She texted back, "sure, and what are they doing? Rhetorical question, I'm pretty sure I know. Are your neighbors having sex?"

"Yeah, and it's really creepy. Wait, May's room is right next to mine. Help, this can't be good. Coulson hasn't responded to my calls in the last few hours. Put that together, May and Coulson, sitting in a tree. G. First comes Love, then comes Marriage, then comes rolling with the baby carriage."

"Lol, I doubt that May would be banging AC, she's not his type."

"You should hear it. I'm pretty sure she is from the sound they're making. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You can come on over, I'm at the end of the hall. Room 616."

"I'll be there in 5."

Skye turned on the tv and watched Netflix. She put on an episode of her favorite tv show, How I Met Your Mother.

Ward knocked at the door a minute later.

"It's open!" Skye said loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey, sorry about that. I just couldn't handle that. I can normally handle it, but if it's May and Coulson, that's a problem."

"Believe me, I know. Last time we were on vacation, I got stuck next to Fitz and Simmons! They were so freaking loud! I called and filed a complaint it got so bad. After that, I just turned on a movie and turned the volume up really loud."

"Fitz and Simmons? Really? I didn't know they've went that far? Then again, I caught them in the lab one time. That was really awkward, I reported it to May and Coulson and all they did was told them to keep it in their bunks." Ward was clearly exasperated by May and Coulson's lack of interest.

"Yeah, I've caught them multiple times. It gets easier, you just threaten them and they stop for about a month, and then they figure it's all safe, so they do it again," Skye replied.

"What are you watching?"

"Just a little How I Met Your Mother. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, one question though, do you ship Swarkles?"

"Dude, who doesn't ship Swarkles? They're like, meant for each other."

"I know, right! People always say that Marshmallow and Lily Pad are better, but I like Swarkles," Ward responded.

"Which episode do you want to watch? I've seen this one so many times."

"Hmm, how about Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of The Slap?"

"Okay," Skye said and looked through the list of episodes for it. She found it and started it.

When it was finished, they were both laughing really hard.

"You think May and Coulson are done so we can walk by that room without fear?" Skye asked.

"Maybe, let's check."

They walked back to Ward's room and could still hear them through the walls.

"We should see if FitzSimmons want to go to the pool, and if they don't, it's not a big deal, we could just go us two," Skye suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's go see if they want to join us."

They went to the room that the two scientists were sharing and knocked on the door.

"FitzSimmons, Skye and I are going to the pool, wanna join us?"

"No, thanks, we're working on the dwarves," Simmons replied, her voice muffled.

"Come on, guys. Admit it, you're not doing any work. And don't say you're just talking, either. We all know what you're doing in there," Skye stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, you're right, but we're still not going to the pool," Fitz interrupted what Simmons was going to say.

"Okay, see you guys later, and FYI, avoid May's room. And don't try to get in touch with either her or Coulson. Unless you wanna die today, cause they're in the middle of something."

"I did not need that mental image, Ward!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Just warning you."

"Well, we'll see you guys later"

Skye and Ward walked down to the pool and set their stuff down at a table. Skye jumped on his back, like the adult she is. She was thankful that they were the only ones in the pool area. She didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about them. They were strictly just friends. After all, it was against protocol to be in a relationship with your supervising officer.

He threw her into the pool and jumped in after her. He surfaced quickly, but noticed that Skye hadn't come up for air. He dove down to her and pulled her to the surface. Skye had passed out from the lack of oxygen to her brain. She wasn't used to having to hold her breath suddenly and didn't get a breath in before she was submerged. She closed her eyes and let herself sink.

Ward picked her up and splashed her with water.

"Skye, come on, wake up. Don't leave me here, wake up. Skye, wake up," Ward pleaded.

Skye's eyes fluttered and she reached out to grab Ward's hand. She held onto it as she naturally woke up and snapped back to reality.

"Are you alright? I think I need to take you to May and Coulson, provided that they're done. I think that they would like to hear about this."

"Hear about what? What happened? I know I passed out, but what happened before that?" Skye was still getting used to being awake.

"You passed out due to lack of oxygen. We jumped in and you couldn't get a breath before, so you had no air. You sank to the bottom and I had to pull you back to the surface. And yes, May and Coulson are getting told about this, come on," Ward informed her and dragged her back towards May's room.

He banged on the door and May answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Skye passed out. I had to drag her up here," Ward told her.

"I'm fine, by the way. No life threatening injuries. Just lack of oxygen, and don't say you had to drag me, it makes me sound pathetic," Skye retaliated.

"Skye, you're sure you're alright?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But I mean, everything's kinda numb right now, can't feel much."

"Let's get you back to your room. I'll stay and make sure you're okay. If you are, end of story. If you're not, Simmons gets control over what's going on," May suggested.

"I guess I have no other options here, so okay. I'm really tired, I think I should get some sleep," Skye said.

"No, whatever you do, no sleeping. Not until we know what's going on. Let me go get Simmons," Ward ordered and ran off to find the scientist.

He banged on her door. "Jemma! Skye needs you, she passed out, lack of oxygen, and she wants to sleep. We're not letting her, but we figured that you should come see her to make sure everything's alright."

"Coming," the biochemist opened the door and ran to May's room where Skye was lying on the floor, almost asleep.

Jemma checked her vitals, made sure there were no injuries that needed to be taken care of, and gave the okay to sleep.

May stayed with Skye until she woke up several hours later. They watched a couple episodes of Orange is the New Black before Skye fell asleep again.

May left silently and let Ward go in. He watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful. He wondered if breaking protocol would be worth it to have a relationship with Skye.

He decided that it would be worth it, and as soon as she woke up, he would ask her out. He planned the entire thing out, if he messed up, so what? Skye would understand and get what he was trying to do.

Skye woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was surprised to find Ward sitting by her bed, making sure she was alright. "Did you stay here the entire time?"

"I came in about an hour after you fell asleep."

"Oh, okay, then. I feel so much better now that I've slept for like 15 hours."

"It's been 12, you need to work on your sense of time," Ward corrected.

She noticed him staring at her awkwardly. "My eyes are up here."

"I know, and, there's something I wanted to ask you. Skye, I was wondering, if maybe, you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I think so," he was so cute when he was flustered.

"Well then, I guess my answer would be, yes!"

"Okay, where do you want to go? There are a lot of places around here that we could check out."

"I'll let you decide, I'm not in any position to be deciding anything right now," Skye said and rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, we could just go to the diner down the street."


	2. Chapter 2

"I would like that. So tonight at 7?" Skye asked. She stretched and got up. She got herself a bottle of water from the fridge in the room. She opened it and took a few sips.

"7 works. You do know we're breaking protocol by doing this, right?" Ward asked.

"Like all of the other people on this team? All we're doing is going on a date. It's not like we're doing what they're doing. Speaking of which, if you ever want to survive the night, you should call and file a complaint." Skye pointed out.

"That's true, and breaking protocol is like second nature to you. And I think I will have to do that. I mean, that was really creepy. And I don't think I could stand another night of that." Ward replied.

"Yeah, I'm naturally good at breaking rules. And you really should call so they don't get the chance to do it again. Besides, I could hear them, too. And I'm 2 rooms down! They're very loud." Skye was obviously annoyed at May and Coulson.

"I'm gonna do that. Can I use the phone in here? I think they're at it again, and I don't wanna be the one to find out." Ward chuckled.

"Go ahead, I don't wanna have you scarred any more than you are. They're just creepy." Skye said and dialed downstairs for him. She handed him the phone and pursed her lips.

'God, that's sexy.' He thought. When the receptionist answered, he snapped back to reality. "I have a complaint. The occupants of room 612 are being very loud."

"I will call their room and tell them that other guests are complaining, thank you." She said and then hung up.

"Thank god that's over with." Ward sighed.

"Yeah, you can sleep in your own room tonight. After we go on our little date." Skye smiled.

He loved her smile. It was so pretty and flawless. He lost himself in his thoughts for a few minutes. He must've been staring because Skye slapped him on the arm and brought him back to reality.

"What?" He asked.

"My eyes are up here, dude. That's the second time that I've caught you doing that." Skye rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

They went to the diner down the street and sat in a booth by the window. Skye sighed as it began to rain. She watched all of the ditches and crevices in the parking lot fill with water.

"You okay?" Ward asked and reached across the table and held her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Skye replied. "It's breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's so magnificent," he agreed.

"After this I wanna go swimming again, considering I never really got a chance to before," Skye said and grasped his hand.

"Okay, whatever you want."

Their food came and Skye ate without ever taking her eyes off of the rain pouring down out of the sky.

A tornado siren went off and Skye wondered why there was a tornado siren going off. All it was was a little thunderstorm.

They were ordered to go into the back room and take shelter. Skye crouched next to Ward and held his hand. She was scared out of her mind, but she didn't want to let that show. She had to be brave, for all the little kids hunkered down in the shelter with them.


End file.
